You Came Back
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Set during and after DOTM. He was her weakness, and she knew she would go back and find him. No matter what happened, she would find him. Little did she know what would happen when she did. One shot. Mikaela and Sam.


_**A little update: I'm sorry to whoever James is that I offended him by my lack of knowledge about the U.S. military system. I am not an expert, and I never proclaimed to be. And for future reference, this is a piece of fiction, which means that while the characters belong to his or her respective owners, I am not at liberty to go along with how the real world works. As this is a work of fiction, I may be allowed to change a slight piece of information, even if I researched it or not. I am not an expert, and therefore I just went by what I felt was prevalent for the story. Nothing more, nothing less. **_

_**Now, onto the real story. **_

_**A/N: The fact that Mikaela wasn't in the third Transformers movie bugged me to no end. So, I decided to rewrite a particular part and I hope you enjoy it =)**_

_**Some parts of the movie story line might be AU because it's going to go with the story line.**_

_**And the Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine, in any way, shape or form, and its characters belong to their respective owners and the plots as well.**_

_**Two Days Before Chicago**_

She sat in a small town bar in Illinois, hoping no one would recognize her. She was on her way Chicago to get closer to the East coast, which meant to Sam, but it was also a safe distance for him. At least, that had been the plan until the news started coming to the front pages about the alien robots. She narrowed her eyes at the television as the reporters ranted about _her_ friends and their unsavory welcome on the planet.

_You don't know how many times they've saved your life, dumbass,_ she thought bitterly to herself and raised an eyebrow at the new images of Optimus and Bee began to appear. She read the headlines, "They are leaving for good" and cringed. Finishing her meal, she paid silently and went to her motorcycle. That was when her phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered quietly. The voice on the other side of the phone barked at her and she laughed in response. "I'm headed that way actually. What? Are you sure? That stupid… You know damn well I will. I can't. Well, thank God my contract with the U.S air force ended a couple of months ago, then. No, I won't do anything drastic. Yeah, I know it's going to be a dead zone. That won't stop me. Regardless of what you think, Lennox, I'm going to do whatever the hell I want.

"I'm going in unarmed, except a couple of handguns. I'm pretty sure that'll happen. No, I'm not going to stop, so don't ask me that… Yes, I'll be safe and give you a signal. Fine. No, I won't do that. Great, then you pay for the drinks afterwards. Good luck, Lennox," she said and snapped her phone shut. She looked at the bartender and smiled seductively. "You wouldn't know where the nearest arms shop is, would you?"

_**Chicago**_

She was racing a long one of the many abandoned streets when she saw Epps. She signaled him and he gave her a long hard look and pointed toward a tall apartment building. She nodded and discreetly left some flares where she was. Epps shot her a silent grin as she put the shotgun behind her back and pulled out two handguns.

Walking silently into the building, she crossed the lobby and started up the stairs. Reaching the top level, she opened the door and came forward with one gun in her hands while the other was holstered.

"Let her go or I'll shoot you!" Sam's voice yelled at someone. Another man's voice tried to be soothing to Sam, but he wasn't hearing any of it. She snuck into the suite and pointed her gun at the back of the man's head.

"I would suggest you do what he says," she said softly. Sam's surprised gaze shot toward her, but she didn't move. She saw the blonde on the couch and raised an eyebrow. "Well, run, girl. We'll catch up with you in a minute."

The blonde ran out of the room with all due haste and Sam kept his gun level with his target. She took her gun and knocked it over the man's head. She looked around the suite and then looked at Sam. "What do we have to disarm?"

"Why are you here, Mikaela?" he asked. She shook her head and went toward a computer. Typing rapidly, she looked at the screen and found the power circuits. Cursing, she looked out the window and saw the old Prime had finally caught on to her. He pounced on the building, and Sam sheltered Mikaela from most of the harm.

"We have to get out of here!" he said. She nodded and they wobbled down the debris filled stairs. When they came to the middle of the building, Mikaela stole a glance at Sam. He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"If we get out of this, you're not leaving me this time," he said. She shook her head at him, but he followed her all the same.

.

Glancing outside, she found Epps firing the flare guns toward the sky. She saw the blonde, whatever her name was, standing in the back of Epps' group looking helpless. She shot an accusatory glance at Sam. He shrugged helplessly. Her phone rang, and she flipped it open.

"I never get how you're able to do the things you can, Mikaela," Lennox's voice said through her phone. She grinned and Epps nodded at her.

"We're going to need back up, sir," Mikaela stated. Lennox snorted and told her to team up with Epps and hold the enemy off until they got there. And to make sure nothing happened to the ditzy blonde.

Mikaela snapped the phone close and then she raced to Epps. He nodded at her and she took out both her guns. Sam looked at her confused, while Epps had a smile so wide on his lips that he couldn't help but laugh. "Remember Russia, Epps?"

"Hell, yeah," Epps stated while the memory of all the explosions came to his mind. Mikaela flashed him a smile and he nodded. He motioned for the remaining men he had to come close. Mikaela looked toward the Eastern sky and sent a silent prayer.

They stayed on the ground for most of the battle. Shockwave showed to be their toughest opponent, besides Starscream. Mikaela had happily put the killing bullet in that sonofabitch when Bee was done with him.

Bee and the other Autobots showed up at the best time, as they usually did. Mikaela jumped onto Bee and ran across his shoulders to get a better shot at Starscream. It worked and Bee let her slip to the ground. Epps yelled at her to stop being a show off, even when he jumped up and shot Shockwave in the center with his shotgun.

Optimus Prime stood in the middle of the carnage, facing his old teacher. Mikaela was quickly updated on his situation and grimaced at every blow he received in his battle. She shook her head at Sam when Megatron showed up. Megatron helped Optimus win the battle, but he didn't survive long after that.

After Megatron died, Mikaela let out a long breath. She looked at Sam, whose eyes had glazed over, and instinctively reached for his hand. He nodded in response, but his eyes were searching for someone else. Mikaela let his hand go and went toward Epps. Epps rubbed her hair obnoxiously and grinned at her.

"You took my move to a whole new level, kid," he said proudly. She shrugged and tore her gaze away from the blonde embracing Sam. Epps chuckled and leaned in closer to her. "You know, you won't ever stop rescuing him. He's your piece of stability. He's the only thing you allowed yourself to trust and when you signed up for the service, you broke up with him in order to save him. He was the only one who knew you well enough, but you still let him go. I must give it to you, kid. That's the type of love you only read about in fairytale books."

"Stop pestering her, Epps," Lennox's voice called out from across the way. They both watched as the battered Lennox came into view and he crossed his arms at both of them. Mikaela laughed at him. He handed her papers. "You've reenlisted. Congratulations, Captain."

"That's not fair!" Epps shouted. Mikaela laughed harder at his outraged face and didn't see Lennox give Epps papers. Epps looked at the papers and scoffed. "I don't want to be a Major."

"Get over it, Epps," Lennox said with his usual humor. "Unless you want to go to jail for disobeying your leaving contract, you'll do what is required of you. As will, Mikaela."

"We're both in the same unit," Mikaela said while she sobered up. Epps grinned at her and started to laugh at her. She hit him in the shoulder but he still boasted his rank at her. "But, Colonel!"

"No buts, Captain," Lennox stated sourly. "I'll be seeing you two in a week in D.C. That's the end of it."

Epps groaned and shook his head. He nudged her on the shoulder as a farewell and she grinned at him. She watched Bee approach her and kneel down. She nodded at him silently and shook her head. "Guess we'll be serving together again, my friend."

She never heard Sam approach her and touch a hand to her shoulder. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You were in the Air Force?"

"Three years, Sam. Three long years," she said and pointed at Bee. "He and I were partners for the first two and then I got sent to the West Coast until my contract was up."

"Is that why…?" he asked her quietly. She shook her head quickly. He looked at her sadly. "Why did you do that to us?"

"Sam, there was no 'us.' You were in your life and I was in mine. That's all. No more, no less. You have a girl who loves you, and who you love, so go back to her. I ended it because I couldn't stand the thought of rescuing you again," she lied bitterly. Sam smiled his smile and grabbed her shoulders. She blinked the tears away and looked at him. He smiled his crooked smile and she laughed bitterly.

"Luckily for you, I won't be needed rescuing any time soon, but I have a feeling you need rescuing from yourself. After all, I need someone who knows how to fix my car," he said. She shook her head at him and hugged him tightly. "You wanna know why I knew I would come home safe? I knew you were coming… I don't know how I knew, but the day before we reached this city, I felt a rush I hadn't felt in such a long time… and I knew you would be here, like you always are."

"My schedule isn't going to be ideal," she told him quietly. He laughed at her and shrugged. "I'm going to be angry in the morning. I'm not going to want to go out on weekends, or do anything at all. I'm going to take up too much bed space. I'm going to take up way too much closet space and I'm going to leave my shoes everywhere."

"That's okay," he told her. "I'm going to leave food everywhere. I'm going to take up too much bathroom sink space. I'm going to take up way too much space in the living room. And my papers are going to be everywhere. I'm pretty sure we can make it work, Mikaela. We've been through too much to not make it work."

"Why are you giving me a second chance?" she asked him bitterly. He laughed and hugged her closer.

"I never did. It was you who came back. I told you I would always wait for you, even on that last day, and I would be here with my arms wide open," he said quietly. She laughed again and snuggled closer to him.

_**Six Months Later**_

"Sam! They're almost here!" Mikaela cried from the bedroom. They had found a large bedroom, half because of his raise and her pay, and bought it together. Three bedrooms and a huge kitchen space, they were happy. There were times when she would want to kill him, and other times when he would want to yell at her, but they knew each other and were patient with each other.

Carly hadn't taken the breakup well. She had thrown all of his things out of their apartment. Mikaela laughed at him the whole time, and silently thanked Optimus for disguising himself as a tractor-trailer. Sam had yelled at Carly from the street, while Mikaela watched the scene leaning against Optimus. Optimus later told her he was happy that Sam had dumped the shrew. Mikaela never repeated his words to Sam.

Mikaela had been assigned desk duty. So had Epps, which wasn't a big surprise. Every "enemy alien" had been dealt with and the others left because their leader was dead. Optimus and the other Autobots served when they needed with the technology departments, but Mikaela knew Optimus held much of his knowledge back. He didn't trust anyone with his technology and was guarded more than normal the past couple of months.

Bee was open as ever, and would talk to Mikaela for hours. That was half of her job, anyways. She had to make sure the team was well maintained and taken care of. She and Epps made sure the team was pampered and entertained. Of course, the Autobots were easy to keep entertained and pampered. They were just happy that the long and bitter war was over.

Sam had been the biggest surprise over the last couple of months. He came home one day and told her that he had marched into his boss's office and demanded a raise. The boss had given it to him with a smile.

"He told me to bring the girl who was influencing this change in me to the next office party," Sam had told her. Mikaela shook her head. But, sure enough, she was in her official dress when they went to his next holiday party. The boss apparently had fallen in love with her. Sam told her it was her charm and that no one could resist her. She kissed him in response.

His parents weren't thrilled at their reunion. They were the guests they were expecting, but Mikaela suspected they weren't pleased to be invited. They didn't approve of her for breaking Sam's heart, even after he tried to explain what had happened, and they didn't approve of her career choice.

"Mikaela, stop," Sam's hand came over her fretting hands. She calmed down and looked at him. "It's okay. Whatever happens, we can face it together. No matter what happens, right?"

"Right," she said and grinned at him. He smiled and their doorbell rang. He answered it and smiled at her. She nodded and he disappeared to go get his parents. She went to the kitchen and looked at all of the food that was laid out. Sighing, she turned to face her new confrontation. His parents.

"Hi! Welcome back!" she said and grabbed his father's bags and coat. His father's eyebrows went up as she took his stuff into the guest room and came back for the rest of their luggage. His mother sniffed at her and turned all of her attention to her dear boy.

"Sam, you've lost weight," she said accusingly. Mikaela rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get some alcohol. She saw his father come up to the island and sit himself down. She poured him a drink and he nodded his silent thanks. She smiled and quickly downed her glass.

"How's the service these days?" Ron asked bluntly. Mikaela laughed and prepared him a plate of different snacks and handed it to him. She shrugged.

"It has its good days and bad days. I'm not an active member anymore. Lennox negotiated my contract so that I'm only an office drone now. But that means I get to spend time with my former team, who have also been benched, and I get to stay in the States serving on the home front," she said. Ron nodded and gave her a small wink.

"Well, at least we have one person in the family who has killer instincts," he joked. She laughed and shook her head at him. Judy came up and put a silencing hand on her husband's forearm. He instantly sobered up and glanced at Judy. She looked hard at Mikaela.

"Mikaela," she greeted sourly. Mikaela grinned at her and nodded. "What have you been up to these days?"

"Oh, just cheating on Sam with Bee all the time," Mikaela said with a straight face. Sam tried not to laugh as his mother turned beat red. His father couldn't contain himself and was soon chuckling. Sam came up beside Mikaela and nudged her shoulder with his. She smiled in response.

"I keep asking her to marry me, but she keeps saying we're not ready yet," Sam admitted. Mikaela laughed at him and he winked at her. Judy huffed off to the guest room and promptly closed the door. Ron looked at both of them and shrugged.

"She'll come around, kids," Ron said comfortingly. Sam shrugged at his dad and Mikaela gaped at him. He smiled at her in response.

"Dad, I'm not in this relationship for her approval. I'm in it because I'm happy and complete," Sam said while looking at Mikaela. She smiled tenderly at him and he grinned. "That doesn't mean I won't try to get her to marry me soon, though. I can only wait so long."

"My contract is up in a couple of years, and then we'll probably settle down and marry each other," Mikaela told him yet again. Sam grinned at her and shrugged. She laughed at him. Ron watched his son transform into a man in love, not the boy who had loved the girl the first time, and smiled to himself. Judy was going to give up her plight against this relationship, he knew, because she was eavesdropping on it now. His meddling wife was going to keep her nose out of his _grown_ son's business. And it was a simple reason. The woman beside his son wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him, and his son would protect her until his last breath.

"Well, we have a lot to do before we get married, don't we?" Sam asked her. Mikaela nodded and fell in love with him all over again.

_**A/N: There is my version of how the movies should have ended. I know, not as action oriented as the films, but I'm not an action writer and I don't have millions of dollars to spend on graphics.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and review **_


End file.
